


My world- Snk based

by bakaotaku0320



Series: My world [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Character Death, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, F/M, Gay, Gen, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, Modern Day, Multi, Sex, Smut, Titans, Wow I Stink, Yaoi, attack on titan - Freeform, levixeren - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaotaku0320/pseuds/bakaotaku0320
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These boys seem authentic to their stories, so when we give them all the glory and plot over their own lives, how will they react? A change to their ages and backstories, will affect how they think and act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might be crap. But I'm just going off what I know and how I would like these fandoms to be, so don't hate too much. Sorry probably a lot of errors.

My life is over, that’s what I thought to myself. Where am I? Well it looks as if I’m in my bedroom. Someone is calling my name, echoing through my ears it hurts… it’s loud.

¨Eren...Eren… EREN!,¨ a small and fragile blond boy yells as he tries to wake the brunette from his sleep. ¨Hey Eren we have to get to class in five minutes hurry up,¨ whined the blonde as he pulled the covers from the brunette and pulled him out of bed.

 

¨Ok ok chill out Armin would you give me a second, sheesh.¨ I hurried out of bed and threw on some ripped skinny jeans, a brown t-shirt, and a black beanie. As I finish brushing my teeth I hear a knock on my dorm door. I go over to answer the door and to my suprise it the very person I didn’t want to see.

 

¨Uhh, what do you want Jean?¨

 

¨Nice to see you too.¨said the well dressed horseface jerk. ¨ What do you want, Jean.¨

 

¨I came to see Armin before class started; do you know where he is?¨

 

¨You just missed him, he left a couple of minutes ago, now get out my room!¨ As soon as I said that he was out of here and I now realized I had two minutes before I had to be out the door and into class.

 

I struggled to get out the dorms and to my motorcycle. I quickly get on and make my way down to the campus class grounds.I know I’m going to be late.  I rush to get off my bike and make my way through the halls to my first class. As soon as I open the door I noticed everyone is sat down staring at me like I just committed murder. I quietly move to an open seat near Armin and try to comprehend what the teacher was saying at that time because I knew I was going to get in trouble after class.  Soon after the teacher stop talking, the door opens to the left of me. A small boy walks in the room and I catch his gaze onto mine. His eyes were a dark grey and I could help but stare.

 

¨Class this is Levi, he has come from France and I’d like you to treat him with respect.¨

 

¨Levi it’s nice to have you with us; will you take a seat over there next to Jean?¨ After I wake myself up from the elusive dream in his eyes I noticed Levi’s silky black undercut hair and the body attached to it. He was wearing grey skinny jeans, a black hoodie that looked too big for him with big letters that read ¨Irresistible¨ on it, hot pink beats headphones, and a grey beanie. He took his seat and I tried to not stare at him, notice that I said {try}. Soon the bell rings for classes to end and I’m exhausted. I make my way down to my motorcycle when I see a certain someone is checking it out and it happened to be the boy from earlier, what was his name again? Levi I think it was.

Levi POV

 

My first day at this college and I’m already thinking about leaving. I’ve been getting dirty looks all day. Not that I care that much though. I didn't even want to be here, but a friend of mine begged me to come visit her, so my instructor just decided I should just live over here and go to college.

 

¨Uhh I’m so frustrated, huh WTF look at that motorcycle; isn’t that a sayonara S3?¨

 

¨It sure is.¨ I looked to turn around to see where the unfamiliar voice had came from. It was that weird kid that was staring earlier.

 

¨ Huh, oh you have nice taste, my name is Levi and you are?¨

 

 ¨Uhh-¨

 

¨ Oi brat you're staring.¨

 

¨Huh oh my name is Eren it’s nice to meet you-,¨

 

¨Hey kid you’re  staring again could you quit it out it’s creepy af. ¨

 

¨ Oh I’m sorry i-it’s a habit of mine,¨

 

¨ I can tell,kid.¨ Man this kid is annoying. Anyway I need to hurry up and get to my dorm before she calls and I’m not there. She’ll wonder where I am…………….… yeah her. She’s been there for me ever since my parents died when I was 9 years old. Laying there I remember… that feeling I had experience was- i-it was awful, just awful. When she would call my name from the other room Levi… Levi… ¨Levi¨ the brunette called to the now distant raven boy.

¨I’m sorry, I’m really tired.¨

 

¨Hey do you want me to take you home; you don’t seem so good,¨ said the worried brunette.

 

¨Whatever.¨

 

¨WHATEVER?, what does that mean; I'm over here trying to give you a ride.¨

 

¨I don’t see the problem kid.¨

 

¨And what is with that nickname, I’m not a kid I’m twenty- two,¨ yelled Eren. I can tell this kid is frustrated at my personality and bluntness, but that’s just me. Anyway I don’t have time for this.

 

The I resumed, ¨Congratulations, i still don’t care, I have to go so are you going to take me home or what.¨ For a moment we just stare at each other.  

 

¨Fine, just get on.¨ the brunette ordered, though in a polite way. Soon enough we were at my dorm. I hurried off the bike and ran to my dormitory building turning away for the slightest second to thank the brunette who took me home. I walk to the elevator and soon I’m in my room. Not noticing my phone at all, I take this chance to take a shower. The running water steam feels the air and I seem to get a little dizzy. I strip myself of my clothes and hop in. I’m in and out of the shower fast,but clean. I throw on some sweats and a t-shirt. As I lay in my bed checking my instagram..… she calls. Her that friend… yes it was that friend.

 

“Hi hi Levi how’s it goin? How’d your day go? Did you meet someone new? Someone well, interesting.”

 

Yes in fact he was interesting but it was none of her business. Why did I need to tell her my life story?  But that's how humans are… curious.

 

“Skipping that, what do you want Hanji.”

 

“Well, you could come over and you know hang out with me and a couple of friends, I mean that is the whole reason you came out here, was it not?”  

 

“How about tomorrow after class, right now I’m tired, so I’ll call you tomorrow okay.”

 

“Okay, bye Levi.” Like I said it was that---.

 

Eren POV

Well that was awkward,I can tell that it will be a little hard to be around levi, but if you look past his rude and bluntness then you can probably get something good out of him. I park and soon make my way in my own dorm building. Honestly I just wanted this day to end for some reason. Between the new kid and my crappy life in general I just want to lay in my own bed and go to sleep and that’s exactly what I plan to do. I quietly try to get in the door and in the bed without waking up my roommate because once he wakes up he’s going to ask me where I was and whine and  I know I won’t go to sleep until at least twelve am. Surprisingly he didn’t wake up and I went straight to bed. I plan taking a shower in the morning like I usually do because I forget the night before. I’m just grasping at the thought of what’s going to happen when I wake up.  Soon it will be morning.

  


Levi POV

 

I wake up to a silent room which is unusual to me unfortunately; Iḿ usually woke up by sirens or strangers yelling at me to get out of the way, which by the way is uncalled for since it was my apartment.  Deep in my thoughts I try to find myself magically in class and all of this out of the way of my studies unfortunately I was disappointed. I rushed to get dressed not paying attention to what I throw on and walked into the bathrooms. To my surprise  there weren’t other students there, but I’m used to nobody by my side. Sometimes I wonder if my life could ever not be depressing, but once again I disappointed myself which wasn’t that surprising. I quickly get over it and make my way to class.

 

~Time skip~

The day is almost over and I haven’t catched the sight of the brunette that took me home yesterday. I quickly make my way to the dorms when I check my watch- 6pm-. ¨Crap I said I would hang out with Hanji  today, but  I have three retarded reports to write by tomorrow.¨

 

I pull out my phone and dial her number.

 

¨Hey, Hanj-sorry the person your calling is not available at the moment please leave a message at the beep-  BEEP.¨

 

Crap I have a choice to make. Go to her house or go to the dorm. I haven’t seen her in a long time I should go over there, but I have reports to type I don’t have the time; I have to pay for a bus ticket and I don’t have any money on me, but I promised her. As these thoughts circled in my head over and over, my thoughts got interrupted by a certain voice from yesterday.

 

“Hey are you ok?”

 

¨I’m fine kid, what do you want?¨

 

¨I’m begging you to stop calling me that.¨ the Brunette whined

 

“Never, anyway what’s up?”

 

“ Nothing I just thought I would stop and say hey before I hopped on my~ motorcycle and left.”

 

This kid right here. I promise if this kid- wait----- never mind I can’t do that it’s leaving too much of a burden on him, but if I got this kid to take me to her house I could quickly stop by and have her drop me off at my dorm. The only problem is I can’t do that. I mean you know ask him; it’s awkward and it just doesn’t settle with my pride - asking someone a favor; it just makes me feel I can’t do it by myself that I need someone else's assistance. This is the only way though; to hang out with her and finish my reports. This is my first time yes the first time ever to ask someone for their help. Is that bad? I’ve only done stuff on my own I haven’t really relied on someone- not… even… her.

 

Eren POV

  
  


“Hello?” This guy he’s troubled you can just tell an see it in his eyes.

 

He suddenly talked with hesitation. “Uh-uh-um d-d-do y-you thin-k I-I-I could you you know CATCH A RIDE WITH YOU AGAIN!"

 

“Um sure I have nothing to do right now anyway.”

 

You can see him sigh in relief. What is up with him. He doesn’t know, but I can sense his anxiety.  

  


   

 

 


	2. Hanji?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness is arising between Eren And Levi. Also Levi visits someone special.

It's not too long until our conversation becomes an awkward silence.

It was really weird talking to him. Now it seems that I had no idea where I was going or what was I supposed to do. I guess I take him to his dorm?

Then he spoke, “ Oi,  the address is  3315  Stream Creek, just follow that GPS.”

“Ok,  though I thought I was taking you back to your dorm,  I guess not then.”  this ride was in fact awkward I had nowhere I needed to be, but still. Levi doesn't seem to talk much. I guess I'm not the one to judge.

 

~Timeskip~

  
We pull into a driveway of what seems like belongs to a row of apartments.

 

Doesn't this kid have class tomorrow why is he coming out to  these apartments so late.

 

I park and he gets off my bike. He had a nervous look on his face.

“T-Thanks, kid.” I can tell he is not used to being so polite, but that's not a really good thing. He leans into my ear, but I can't hear what he saying. It felt more like a breeze of his presence. He walks into the apartment and out of my sight. Then everything goes quiet.

 

Levi pov.  

 

While I am so unsociable, why doesn't this come natural to me associating with other people?

I quickly walked up the stairs to avoid any more awkwardness between us.

“Ughhh,  fuck my life.” I mumbled underneath my breath so no one could hear me. For some reason I was kind of nervous to see her after a while. I went up to the door and knocked. No one came to the door right at the time, but I knew she was there.

“Hanji, open the door,  you can't be this drunk already!”  I've then heard footsteps come toward the door and unlock it.

“Levi, how are you long time no see good buddy, yeah alright come in come in make yourself at home, “

“tch. whatever, don’t keep me waiting so long.”

 

“Levi it was nice to see you again.” I was  what you would say antisocial or had OCD. But we can always trust each other, so we always kind of stuck together. It was it’s been a year since I last saw her when she moved away to come to college, but that didn't stop our relationship. We used to talk on the phone all the time and FaceTime each or  snapchat and other social media sites that were out. I knew that when I walked into the house it would be messy. I thought it was absolutely disgusting I couldn't take the fact that it was Hanji’s house, it was too disgusting. So while Hanji sat down on the couch. I got to work. After I was done I went into the bathroom to get rid of all the cleaning supplies. After that I came back into the room and we decided to have a couple of drinks.  I decided not to get too drunk because I knew that tomorrow I had class and still two essays to write when I got home. All I could think about the whole time when we were sitting there was the Eren kid who had brought me home two days in a row.

“ Levi are you okay you're not too drunk are you?” Hanji asked with a quite confused look on her face.

“I'm fine don't worry about me.”

 

Unfortunately me and Hanji didn’t get to talk much. I mean what was there to talk about? We've known each other forever, but we have never had similar interest. She was into science and biology and I’m not really into anything. I mean cleaning I guess that's a hobby, right. I  finally decided that we weren’t getting anywhere right now. I picked her up and laid her across the bed in the back room of her apartment. Then I politely took my leave.

  
  


   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm lagging today I could use a few pointers. Too early in the morning and I can't think straight. Thanks for reading!


	3. Hangover?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is Hangover and some *sluurp sounds, maybe*

Levi pov. 

While I am so unsociable, why doesn't this come natural to me associating with other people?  
I quickly walked up the stairs to avoid any more awkwardness between us.  
“Ughhh, fuck my life.” I mumbled underneath my breath so no one could hear me. For some reason I was kind of nervous to see her after a while. I went up to the door and knocked. No one came to the door right at the time, but I knew she was there.  
“Hanji, open the door, you can't be this drunk already!” I've then heard footsteps come toward the door and unlock it.  
“Levi, how are you long time no see good buddy, yeah alright come in come in make yourself at home, “  
“tch. whatever, don’t keep me waiting so long.”  
“Levi it was nice to see you again.” I was what you would say antisocial or had OCD. But we can always trust each other, so we always kind of stuck together. It was it’s been a year since I last saw her when she moved away to come to college, but that didn't stop our relationship. We used to talk on the phone all the time and FaceTime each or snapchat and other social media sites that were out. I knew that when I walked into the house it would be messy. I thought it was absolutely disgusting I couldn't take the fact that it was Hanji’s house, it was too disgusting. So while Hanji sat down on the couch. I got to work. After I was done I went into the bathroom to get rid of all the cleaning supplies. After that I came back into the room and we decided to have a couple of drinks. I decided not to get too drunk because I knew that tomorrow I had class and still two essays to write when I got home. All I could think about the whole time when we were sitting there was the Eren kid who had brought me home two days in a row.  
“ Levi are you okay you're not too drunk are you?” Hanji asked with a quite confused look on her face.  
“I'm fine don't worry about me.”

Unfortunately me and Hanji didn’t get to talk much. I mean what was there to talk about? We've known each other forever, but we have never had similar interest. She was into science and biology and I’m not really into anything. I mean cleaning I guess that's a hobby, right. I finally decided that we weren’t getting anywhere right now. I picked her up and laid her across the bed in the back room of her apartment. Then I politely took my leave. 

I was now out the door. I take a deep breath and walk down the steps only to find Eren waiting for me.  
“Eren, why are you still here?” I sighed in a little surprise.  
“I-I wasn’t just going to leave you here by yourself.”  
“ You don’t need to worry about me, kid.”  
“Well I did, so now what did you plan to do walk back to your dorm?”  
“No I was going to take the bus,” I yelled at him. After that we just stood in silence. Staring at each other. Then I realize the kid’s eye. There like emeralds. I was so caught up in them I didn’t notice that he was so close now.  
“Hey are you drunk?”  
I felt myself faint. I kept my balance not trying to to fall. Now he was closer than before. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me up from my hangover. I didn’t drink that much I thought, but who knows could have been that Hanji decided to put a drug in my drink again.   
“E-Eren-”  
“L-Levi!”  
Then I fainted out of my own will.

~Time skip~

Eren POV.

“L-Levi!” He fainted and reeked of alcohol. I pulled his body over onto my shoulder.  
How was I ever going to get him home now? I didn’t want to do this, but I might need to call….ugh…..J-Jean. I laid Levi on a step and pulled out my phone only to already have Jen’s phone number in my phone. Don’t ask why. 

 

He didn’t answer no matter how many times I called him. So we took the bus.  
Unfortunately Levi was heavier than I thought. But I took him to my door only to find that Armin wasn’t there. I laid Levi on my bed and at my surprise Armin wasn’t here. Oh wait he was probably at Jean’s dorm. And that means that the reason Jean didn’t pick up was because him and Armin were there doing the do.  
All of this frustrated me, but I didn’t let this get to me. I walked into the kitchen to get Levi a glass of water. I come back into the bedroom only to find Levi rummaging through my drawers.   
“Levi, what are you doing?”  
“Oi wassup Edenn, hoows fifes goding?”  
“Levi have some water you're drunk and get out of my drawers.”   
“Buf whyyyyyyyy?!” He whined and it was undeniably out of character for him. I can’t deny it was kinda cute though.   
“Levi-senpai is there anything you need.”  
He answered with the one thing I didn’t expect.  
“You.”  
“L-LEVI-senpai this is no joke. That’s not funny.your just drunk, maybe you should drink some more water------  
He pulled me into tight hug. I could feel his presence upon my own and it made me a little nervous.  
“Levi, are you ok-” Before I knew it he pulled his lips onto mine. His lips were quite tender and delicious. Levi was pretty good looking. I couldn’t help but pull him into my arms tighter and accept the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my neck deepening our kiss. I tighten my hands around his hips wanting more of his flavorful personality.  
Was this really happening? He’s just drunk I should stop him before he makes a mistake. Levi was beautiful. I couldn’t help, but want to give him what he wanted, but was actually able of taking advantage of this moment. No...no I wasn’t.  
“Levi, stop now.” I pulled away of his tight grip and shoved him to the bed. I wasn’t willing to do something so ignorant. At least not something like this.   
“E-Eren, where ade u doignning?” He whined with eyes that went from spears to lust filled. Before I could answer I was out the door. I wasn’t going to let this get to me.  
I left a note i the kitchen. Just so he knew I wasn’t totally avoiding him.

 

Levi POV.

I wake up from a dream that was too real to be true. I yawn from my exhaustion only to find myself in a strange room.  
What the fuck, where am I.”  
“Fuck this place is dirty as hell.”  
I get out of the bed and walk to find myself in the bathrooms. Was this Eren’s room? There are pictures everywhere and there lied his motorcycle helmet. “Is he fucking rich?” I yelled. He’s got his own bathroom and kitchen! In a dorm room. What? When does that happen?  
I straighten my shirt only to notice I still have Essays to write.  
“FUCK MY LIFE!!!!” I screamed. I was so irritated and I had class in half a hour. Shit. I run out the door where I was stopped by a note. I didn’t have time for this, so I picked up the note and ran out the building. Honestly Eren’s dorm wasn’t too far from mine. I just ran there.   
“Shit,shit, shit.” I get to my door and automatically head for the bathroom. I threw up in the toilet, not controlling my hangover from the night before.  
I wipe my face off and look in the mirror.  
“Well shit. Come on Levi get it together. First finish your Essays first then get ready.”  
I was well on my way to being late that I decided to stay home sick.  
I got to work about 8:30 and finished about 12:00. I also washed away the drowsiness of the alcohol.  
I feel like I’m missing something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have crappy writing skills/.


End file.
